1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game control technology and, in particular, to a game control program, a game device, and a game control method for controlling a game in which an arrangement in a predetermined pattern is realized by changing the positions of objects placed in a game field.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are puzzle games that are played by dropping a plurality of objects onto a game field, arranging the objects in such a manner as to meet a predetermined condition and erasing those objects meeting the condition.
Related Art List
(1) European Patent Application Publication No. 1033706
A variety of Tetris type games each featuring uniqueness and ingenuity in shape, arrangement and the like of objects therein are being proposed, and yet the demand is great for action puzzle games that excel in originality and quality of entertainment.